


Fracturing the Silver Trio

by freedomfrenzy



Series: The Hogwarts Resistance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomfrenzy/pseuds/freedomfrenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny doesn't come back from the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracturing the Silver Trio

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure that Luna is actually taken before Ginny in the books. But I like Luna's perspective more.
> 
> Part of The Hogwarts Resistance series. Unbeta-ed.

Memory supplied by Luna Lovegood

***********

“Hello Neville,” Luna said happily, spying Neville’s distinctive figure hunched over near the gates. Through the misty rain she could see the Nargles were steering clear of him again, he must be worrying. It seemed he hadn’t heard her so when she drew level with him, she repeated herself. “Hello Neville.”

He started violently, nearly jumping into a nearby third year exiting a carriage. Luna had to work very hard not to flinch at the sudden flailing movement. The students streaming from carriages around them edged away from them and it felt different to the way they normally avoided her. It was different, the Carrows had made sure of that.

“Luna,” Neville sighed, tense lines relaxing his face a little. His mouth was smiling but there was sharp concern in his eyes. “Have you seen Ginny?”

She hadn’t, which was strange even for these new times. Ginny Weasley went out of her way to be noticed, to draw attention- particularly Death Eaters’ attention- to herself instead of those around her. It was very brave but now it made her absence obvious.

One of the Threstrals secured to the nearest carriage snorted and nuzzled her shoulder, sharing her concern. Luna rubbed its nose in thanks, smiling vaguely at the stiff backed students avoided the sight of the skeletal horse being so friendly. More students could see the Threstrals now, too many more. The large gates swung closed behind the last of the carriages as they rolled past Luna and Neville. He twitched his arm out to pat the Threstral, face tight. “You didn’t see her, did you?”

Luna shook her head. “No. But she might have beaten us, you know.”

“She couldn’t have,” he replied, eyes wide with fear. Luna could feel a similar emotion beginning to constrict around her heart. “She hasn’t come back.”


End file.
